Rosabella Beauty
Rosabella Beauty is the daughter of Beauty and the Beast and the cousin of Briar Beauty. She sides with the Rebels, and made her doll debut in Mid June, 2015. Logs She comes with a diary Appearance Rosabella's skin is a warm tan, similar to her cousin, Briar Beauty. Her eyes are brown, and has silver and lavender eyeshadow. Her hair is a warm brown colour, with strawberry lemonade streaks in the bangs and the side of her head. Her eyebrows are painted dark brown. She is a standard-heighted doll. She has bright red lips. Clothing She has a white long-sleeved top with decorative rose and leaf designs. The shirt's collar is decorated with faux fur. Her skirt is yellow with a layer of yellow sheer fabric on top with shimmery rose and leaf patterns. For her shoes, they are light brown high heel boots that reach her shin. They have "shelves" on them. Each of the "shelves" has a layer of "fur". There is a tiny red rose on the very top. Accessories Her accessories include brown glasses with a rose bud on each top corner. On top of her head is a golden rose crown. For jewelry, the doll has a golden ring that has a golden rose bud on top, and it chains to a golden bracelet. She also comes with golden rose bud earrings. Combs and Stands She has a golden stand and key hair brush. Amazon Descriptions Rosabella Beauty The world’s most spellbinding stories are getting turned on their crown at Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytale legends where The Ever After Rebels want to create their own fairytale endings. Darling Charming and Rosabella Beauty are the two newest rebels who want to rewrite their destiny. Spellbinding Outfit with Ferocious Style Fans of the webisodes will recognize the characters’ signature outfits, with their amazing details, luxe looks and iconic accents. Accessories merge the modern trends students love with inspired elements from the characters’ legacies. Fiercely beautiful and beautifully ferocious, the daughter of Beauty and the Beast is ready to storm the castle for her cause. Epic Accessories & Extras She looks beautiful wearing a petal-print jacket with furry lapel and gold foil layered skirt. Tall brown boots and a golden belt, both adorned with red flowers -- just like her signature glasses -- bring the look together. Golden chandelier earrings, a cuff bracelet with ring, rose-decorated headband and golden book-shaped clutch put it on the beast-dressed list. Choose Your Own Ever After To Choose Your Own Ever After, check out all the Rebel and Royal dolls in the Ever After High collection (each sold separately). Girls will flip their crown for this elite boarding school and the spellbinding students, who enjoy sipping hocus lattes in the village of Book End -- and updating their MirrorBlogs on their MirrorPads. At Ever After High, these best friends forever after are ready to write their own stories and choose their own destinies, and teens will love joining them on the spelltacular journey! Category:Signature dolls Category:First Chapter dolls